1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a touch sensing method of a resistive type touch apparatus, and particularly to a touch sensing method by which a single-touch operation mode or a multi-touch operation mode can be selected and switched.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, in a resistive type touch apparatus, a four-wire type touch panel or a five-wire type touch panel is usually applied. However, the four-wire type touch panel or the five-wire type touch panel can only achieve a single-touch sensing. For achieving a multi-touch sensing, conductive lines on the touch panel are required to be arranged in array. Nevertheless, a built-in driving mechanism in a resistive type touch apparatus which has the multi-touch sensing function is usually limited to be either an analog driving mechanism or a digital driving mechanism. Thus, users can not choose the appropriate driving mechanism when employing the conventional resistive type touch apparatus. Besides, a function of changing the sensing resolution cannot be achieved by applying the conventional resistive type touch apparatus.